


Making it Grow

by Taeryfai



Series: Live and Let Avenge [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Species, Art inspired by comments, Art inspired from story inspired by art, Fanart, Fanart inspired by Fanfiction, Gen, Groot!Loki, Height Differences, I have done too many sketches for this, Loki as a Flora Colossus, Loki is a tree?, M/M, Sketch Dump, Sketches, Sometimes Tony is a koala, Sometimes he's not, frostiron but Loki is a tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: Not really related to the story per se, but inspired by a comment thread brought on via imagery in the story.(Also Only I Could Make Things Grow)





	1. "I am Loki of Asgard, This one may live"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts), [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Had This Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's also a Tony Stark as a koala sort of version of Rocket Raccoon with Groot!Loki. And a big Groot!Loki as size difference.

Groot!Loki and a Tony who just thinks he's the sweetest thing, even if he's full of splinters and only takes breaks from saying 'I am Loki of Asgard' in order to remark how everyone is beneath him. 'I am Loki of Asgard, you are beneath me'. Loki likes the attention that Tony bestows upon him, this one can live.

 

((Those dashes under his eyes are supposed to be eyelashes but I put them too separate))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ohbrie.tumblr.com/post/167501540955 - other versions (non-textured, black and white, black and white non-textured)


	2. Sketch Dump

  
A dump of a bunch of my sketches, there's actually more and there will be some other completed/coloured pieces. Including a full alternative squad Guardians of Galaxy.


	3. Season's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday is upon us and demands a family portrait to be sent out to friends and family.

 

Loki does not approve of this tradition. He likes Tony's jumper however, it feels nice.   
(Just wait until they break out the baubles and the tinsel then he would not be quite so relenting)

  
Rhodey is the one taking the photograph otherwise he would be in there like a shot.


	4. Of Loki and Levitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the comment about the cloak and Loki snuggling. I drew it.

I saw it. I loved it. I drew it.

 

Sans Stephen Strange and Tony Stark


End file.
